jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap
song and album) Love Train ( song) |type = Close-Range Stand Universal Range Stand |mangadebut = SBR Chapter 61 Both Sides Now SBR Chapter 62 Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap |animedebut = |seiyuu = |destpower = A |speed = A |range = C |durability = A |precision = A |potential = A }} , frequently shortened to and translated back into Japanese as , is the Stand of Funny Valentine, featured in Steel Ball Run. Serving to establish the existence of a sort of multiverse, D4C is uniquely powerful within the series. Appearance D4C has a humanoid form with large, upright horns that somewhat resemble the ears of a leporid; a masked mandible, and a light body, lined by an almost unbroken seam or trim. It's designed after the image of leather being stitched together, like on a baseball.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/2DsiaZLy Under its brow, its eyes appear to emote a cold gaze. After a late encounter''SBR Chapter 83: Ball Breaker (1)'' with Gyro Zeppeli, along with Valentine, D4C's appearance changes drastically as a result of Valentine's rapid aging at the hands of Gyro's Stand, losing a layer of its garb/armor/covering, including its horns. Even after Valentine recovers his health, D4C keeps its new form. Personality D4C expresses no particular personality. However, representing Valentine's spirit across all dimensions, passing between a number of his bodies and linking each to the "root world" of the Corpse, D4C's abilities lend it peculiar depth. Abilities D4C is among the most powerful Stands in existence (next to Enrico Pucci's Made in Heaven and Giorno Giovanna's Gold Experience Requiem). In its default form, it is a close-range Stand with above-average strength and speed. Although still exploring its full potential, Valentine is adept and creative with its powers. Dimension Hop: Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap allows different parallel worlds/dimensions to co-exist at the same time and/or in the same place. It also allows its user to visit these parallel worlds/dimensions and interact with them. Valentine travels by being closed between two objects, shown first by the use of a door against a wall. Liquid materials, such as water count as objects as well, and even dust or steam. Valentine only needs a part of himself put between two objects to be able to hop between dimensions. Valentine can also pull other people or items to other dimensions by forcing them between two objects. Valentine usually performs the latter by slamming a door on them while they are backed against a wall. However, as no two versions of the same person or thing can co-exist in the same dimension, one of them will have to go back into their own. If not, and if they get too close to one another, both will crumble, splitting into Menger sponges before obliteration. This rule does not apply to Valentine himself. Diego Brando has demonstrated that other people than the Stand User could pull people to other dimensions if he reuses the same objects that were used to drag them between dimensions. If Funny Valentine is injured, he can hop into another dimension and transfer his Stand to this world's Valentine. Said Valentine acquires the memory of the previous Valentine and becomes the 'Root Valentine' by virtue of now possessing the Stand, but his consciousness remains different from that of the previous owner. Nevertheless, since each Valentine is dedicated to gathering the Corpse Parts and has the same personality, the differences are unnoticeable. Furthermore, he can summon any number of alternate selves to a target dimension in order to outnumber his opponents. These Valentines do not have D4C's of their own however, this Stand seemingly being wholly unique to the 'Root World', the single universe where the Corpse resides. D4C Love Train is an ability given to Valentine by Lucy Steel's Ticket to Ride. Misfortune Redirection: In this form, Valentine becomes effectively invincible as all misfortune is deflected by a field generated from Lucy's body, leaving only good fortune. It apparently allows him to easily travel along the ground, shown when he pursues Johnny and Gyro under the train tracks, and across a grassy field. Due to Ticket to Ride's ability, objects continuously move closer to her, including trees, signs, and even the oceans. These shifts in position seem to favor Valentine. Besides being invincible to attacks while within the gap in space, D4C can make even its most insignificant attacks fatal. Any wound would rise up the body and eventually reach a vital spot before dealing damage. A scratch or bite on the finger can become a scratch on the heart. This ability can only be used a certain distance from Lucy, so if she is moved, then he is forcibly pulled with her. However, gravity is constant for Valentine when he travels between dimensions, making it a power capable of travelling with Valentine that can affect him inside the gap.SBR Chapter 81: D4C (14) -Love Train- p.4 This keeps him from breaking into pieces and becoming scattered across the different worlds. This power over gravity seems to be utilized by Gyro and Johnny when using the Super Spin. Gallery Manga= Volume 97.jpg|SBR Volume 17 SBR Chapter 69.jpg|Cover, SBR Chapter 69 SBR Chapter 79.jpg|Cover, SBR Chapter 79 SBR Chapter 81.png|Cover, SBR Chapter 81 File:D4Ccolor.png|The original design of D4C D4C Original Colour Scheme.png|Early Colour Scheme FValentineWD4C.png|Johnny's ultimatum for Valentine D4CFV3.png|The effect of D4C on Funny Valentine Valentine_Powered.JPG|D4C -Love Train- d4c changed sbr86.png|Aged D4C Valentine_hit.JPG|D4C after Gyro's second hit |-| Game= D4C ASB.jpg|D4C as it appears in All-Star Battle Valentine.png|Valentine and D4C's intro in All-Star Battle D4CEyesOfHeaven.PNG|D4C as it appears in Eyes of Heaven |-| Other= d4c. 2.jpg|Cell phone stand, side view D4cstand.jpg|Funny Valentine and D4C cell phone stand Trivia *Araki states that the rabbit-like design of D4C's head came about because he wanted the Stand's silhouette to be completely different from the Stands of the previous main antagonists, so he decided to give it long ears. * In the English localization of All-Star Battle, D4C is only referred to by the shorthand D4C, whilst the full phrase "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap" is generally changed to a synonym phrase ("Time to perform some dishonest acts at a fair and reasonable price!"). The JoJo Glossary seemingly mocks this change by claiming that "No one knows what this mysterious abbreviation means". References Site Navigation Category:Part 7 Stands Category:Close Stands